Chapter 310
|image = Ch_310.png |Release Date = 30 December 2013 |Chapter = 310 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 309 |Next Chapter = Chapter 311}}The chapter starts with Kentas acknowledging the agility and skills of Rajak before asking him what he is doing on the island. He doesn't get an answer so he prepares to attack again, this time taking the battle more seriously. Kentas suddenly hears a loud explosion behind him and wonders what is going on there. The 5th Elder also travels to the direction of the explosion, realizing that the Noblesse is using his power. The next scene features Rai's Blood Demon form and Frankenstein worrying about his master. Roctis becomes slightly hesitant to attack but aims his glowing red whip towards Rai. After further attacks, most of them unable to affect Rai and during which the 5th Elder learns that Roctis has physically modified himself (judging from his different aura to that of a normal Clan Leader), one powerful swing actually manages to dissipate Rai's energy beam easily which angers Frankenstein. Roctis announces that Rai is struggling to even keep up the power, nonetheless he uses it. Roctis tells Rai that he is really cruel for making him perform even more sinful actions and swings his whip at Rai. Rai deflects the attack and gathers up blood in his hands whilst gathering up even more strength. Frankenstein becomes extremely worried, sensing his master's limit, while Rai summons multiple blood fields which shocks Roctis and causes Kentas to shiver in fear. Ignes senses the danger her father is in. Rai sentences Roctis to eternal sleep and summons his Blood Phoenix to execute Roctis Kravei with the right given to him as the Noblesse. Roctis is terrified but he also gathers up all his strength and summons a shark-like form of his whip to counter the Phoenix. However, after the clash between the two creatures (the force unbearable to Kentas, Rajak, the 5th Elder and Frankenstein, who needs to create a shield around him), the Phoenix triumphs. A massive crater is formed and Rai lands in front of Roctis, who is kneeling down at him. He confesses that he had to let go of everything for his child and explains that he was clueless when he found out about Ignes' wicked deeds and that he could not stop her from continuing as she didn't listen. Rai admits his lack of experience in what being a parent should feel like but claims that he knows that their job is not only to protect and cover for their children. Roctis is shocked to hear this but realizes what he means and apologizes. He swears to engrave Rai's words in his soul while his body slowly dissociates into tiny blood crystals that fly away and Rai remains still to reminisce of his last meeting with Roctis. Roctis was standing behind Rai and called for him. Rai asked him why he still hasn't left and Roctis told him that he won't be able to visit him for a while and apologized. Rai says that it is nothing to apologize for but Roctis replies that he just wanted to tell him this. Rai now realizes that Roctis really may have wanted Rai to find out about everything and cries out of sadness. Category:Chapters